1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the construction of safety devices for vehicles and, in particular, to a new and useful device for indicating the load on the seat of an automobile vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to increase the safety of persons conveyed in vehicles, it has been considered advisable to provide the driver with a signal when a person has occupied a passenger seat and has not yet fastened his safety belt. In order to produce this signal, a switch device is necessary, which is actuated when the automobile vehicle seat is loaded. The known devices are unsatisfactory because of their expense, unreliability and their complicated nature.